happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Other Characters
These are minor characters in Happy Tree Friends, who are either neutral or try to help the main cast. Truffles One of the characters fans had to vote for in Vote or Die, he ultimately lost, but had made a very short cameo appearance in A Bit of a Pickle. Generic Tree Friends Used en masse when needed, for example, in a large audience. They are also occasionally killed en masse. Some of them look like a darker version of Toothy without a tail, though they resembled a variety of animals in some of the earlier episodes. Giggles' Mom Appearing for the first time in the episode Helping Helps. After she thought Giggles was killed by a tidal wave, she was just horrified, but was cheered when Splendid delivered Giggles to her (but she had no idea that Giggles was dead, or had an acorn for a head). She is one of the few characters who is as tall as Lumpy. She is voiced by Dana Belben. She may also appear in other episodes in the TV series. It is reported that a TV episode with Giggles' Mom in it is in the works, making her yet to make an appearance in the TV series. An episode with Giggles' Mom in it is currently being worked on, but it is unknown when or if it will air. Prehistoric Sniffles This prehistoric anteater appears in the episode Blast from the Past. This anteater is the ancestor of Sniffles and, at the time, was friends with the Ants, but when he saw Sniffles eat one of the Ants, he ate one too, and decided he liked it. Like the modern Sniffles, he also carries a pen protector. He is voiced by Liz Stuart. The Narrator A narrator that gives unclear instructions to Lumpy in the training video Ski Patrol, which lead to more trouble. Fall Out Boy The band members appeared in the music video for The Carpal Tunnel of Love. They are depicted as Happy Tree Friends bears, and they are also killed together in the same style as Happy Tree Friends. Pod Lumpys When a small green alien seed fell from outer space and landed in Lumpy's bag of seeds, Lumpy found it and planted it in his garden. It then grew into a giant pod that brought the first green Lumpy clone to life. It could be that when Lumpy touched the alien seed, it absorbed some of his DNA, and takes on in his form. Every time Lumpy chops off any part of a clone's body, it regenerates into more clones, which is based on the enchanted broomsticks from the famous segment of Fantasia, Sorcerer's Apprentice. They killed Cuddles, Petunia, and Sniffles. Lumpy tried to poison his clones to death, but it turns out that they are totally immune to any Earth toxin. So, at the end of Peas in a Pod, he got them to perform different tasks, such as delivering papers and act as Lumpy's mode of transportation with a car alarm. Some of them died or got injured, while the rest of the clones are still alive. The Interviewer She appears in the irregular episode Intimate Spotlight, here she (tries) to interview Cro-Marmot, and is off-screen, like the Narrator. Buddhist Monkey A special character that starred in his own special episodes. The first episode was "Books of Fury", and he was featured a second time in "Enter the Garden". If you watch closely on Blind Date, the movie being played is "Books of Fury", in "Rink Hijinks" there was a picture of him on a crane machine, and in "Keepin' it Reel" he was on a movie screen once again. He is the only star-characters that never died. Buddhist Monkey has undertaken more adventures in the spin-off Happy Tree Friends Action series: Ka-Pow! Panda Mom She and her child first appeared in the episode "Books of Fury". The Panda Mom was on a library ladder fixing up the book shelves and was almost caught in the fight between Buddhist Monkey and a Generic Tree Ninja racing down the isle. But when Buddhist Monkey avoided killing her, it shows how very compassionate he is towards other good characters. Panda Mom also appeared in Three Courses of Death. In that episode she was rummaging through garbage for food, indicating she is poor. During the episode, she observed Buddhist Monkey's fight, after the fight, The Giant Crab's claw floated and was beached next to her, in which she promptly celebrated. Pig Child The final character to appear in "Mole in the City". This child was present when the Elephant Balloon Vendor was killed by the falling glass. He was devastated by the Vendor's Death, until The Mole gave him his balloons, which lifted the child away. It can be assumed he died when the balloons popped and he fell back to Earth. Fat Kat The sports cat first appeared in "Take Your Seat". He was sitting behind Flakey. The sports cat first appeared in "Take Your Seat". He was sitting behind Flakey in the movie theater. Elephant Balloon Vendor The Elephant Vendor appeared in "Mole in the City". He was killed by falling glass when The Mole jumped through a window. After he was carved up, he released his balloons, allowing the Mole a safe landing. Genies Genies are mythical, wish-granting beings. Lumpy and Giggles are genies in As You Wish. They both wore vests and fez caps and both of their lamps were located in Petunia's lamp shop at the start and end of the episode. Lumpy's lamp was blue and Giggles' lamp was pink. Petunia threw out Lumpy's lamp because it didn't work. Lumpy granted one wish to everyone who rubbed his lamp, but the wishes always backfired and caused the death of the wisher and others. The wish killing the characters was sometimes caused by bad luck (e.g., Sniffles) and sometimes caused by Lumpy's stupidity (e.g., Cub). It is is not known if Giggles' wishes bring death her wishers, but, as she is smarter than Lumpy, it can be assumed that they don't. Lifty and Shifty chase after the lamp in order to get their wish (money), but their wish causes them to die as well. In the end, Giggles granted Lumpy a wish. Characters that made wishes are: *Nutty: A scrumptious lollipop - chokes to death on it. *Disco Bear: A giant disco ball - the sun's rays reflected off the glass of the ball and burnt him to death. *Pop: That Cub had a new toy firetruck (his old one broke) - Cub catches on fire and is run over by a real firetruck (this was the only wish that didn't cause death to the wisher, but it killed his son). *Sniffles: A spaceship - it fell on and crushed him and then it activated and killed Mime and Pop, and wounded Petunia. *Lifty & Shifty: A safe landing and money - The balloon in the hot air balloon they were flying in turned into a giant money bag, which made it fall down, killing the brothers and injuring Petunia. *Lumpy: Unknown, as the episode ended before he made his wish. Giant Lumpy This is an article on Lumpy as he appears in Dunce Upon a Time. For information about the character, see: Lumpy. Giant Lumpy is Lumpy as he is seen in Dunce Upon a Time. He lives in a castle in the sky and is similar to the giant in Jack and the Beanstalk. He is portrayed as a villain, eating the normal sized characters and brutally killing them when they escape. He also keeps Petunia as a slave princess to spin straw into gold for him. When Giggles sees Lumpy killing some of the other characters, she tries to save them. Unfortunately, they end up dying in even worse ways than they would have if they had remained in their jars. Giggles kills giant Lumpy by cutting down the beanstalk while he was climbing down it. He fell to his death, where he lay like a bridge accross a valley. A piece of his castle then comes down and crushes him in half, as well as killing Lifty & Shifty. Sneaky Sneaky is a chameleon and one of the commandos who is on Flippy's side. He has the ability to blend into his surroundings and is able to stretch his tongue long enough to grab enemies or items. Mouse Ka-Boom Mouse Ka-Boom is a mouse who is also on Flippy's side. He specializes in explosives and his ears appear to be wrapped in bandages due to hearing loss caused by series of explosions. He is French as evidenced by his appearance and the fact he usually says "Le (something)." Sensei Orangutan The Orangutan Master is an elderly martial artist sensei of Buddhist Monkey. He once showed his apprentice how to create fire with his fingers. His tombstone is seen at the end of Three Courses of Death and how his spirit visited Buddhisty Monkey in a fight with Char Sui and the Giant Crab proves that he is dead. Category:Minor Characters